New Life
by Far.From.Heaven
Summary: Kagome has moved to Tokyo to start a new life and she meets a certain hanyou along with new enemies and friends! It all started with on sentence. "WAKE THE F**K UP!" I SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha because if I did, I wouldn't be here, would I? Rated m for language and my paranoia reviews are greatly.
1. Shikon High

~Kagome~

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Get up and changed sis!" My little brother, Souta, squeals while yanking the blanket from my grip and throwing it on the floor.

"Damn it!" I scream as I sit up quickly on my bed with my arms wrapped around me, attempting to warm myself from the cold sensation hitting my bare arms, "Time to go to your new school!" Souta said, shaking me back and forth. Goddamnit, if he's so excited about the bloody school, why didn't he just flipping apply for it?!

Oh yeah. He has no powers but he sure as hell doesn't need to be excited for me. My mum set me up for this horror; Shikon high. Her persuasion skills are flipping amazing! Apparently, I have priestess powers and I'm the reincarnation of the 'great' Midoriko!

"School time, school time!" Souta chanted. Kami, this boy needs to "SHUT UP!" I thought aloud, "Get the hell out so I can get changed!" I threw a pillow at him, chasing him out the room. I sighed as I got up off my ass and looked to find something to wear, "School." I muttered as I got out a white tank top with a black heart in the middle and some black, skinny jeans. I pulled on my black high top converse on while bum-shuffling down the stairs.

"Honey, you'll be late." Mama said while doing last night's left over dishes. We had a dishwasher; mama was just old fashioned. "I know." I said, snagging the piece of toast on my plate and making my way to the door. What the point in running when you're already late?

Eventually I got there. The school was absolutely massive! The bad thing is that I don't really know where I'm going. I made my way in to the reception desk and they gave me my schedule, "To get to your first class, you need to go up this corridor and then turn left. Turn left again at the second corridor from there and go into the room that says 'History'" I thanked her as I ran through the empty corridors. Damn this is creepy. I took me about ten minutes because this place is like a flipping labyrinth.

I knocked on the door before making my way inside. I was about fifteen minutes late but oh well.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I'm Mr Totosai. Late on your first day, I see. Considering you're new, I'll let you off. Please introduce yourself." Mr Totosai said. I rolled my eyes and stepped forwards, "I'm Kagome Higurashi. There isn't much to know about me really." I looked at the teacher who said, "Anyone want to ask any questions?" I looked to see a few hands up in the air. I chose a girl with brown hair, tied up into a ponytail, "Wanna hang at break?" She smiled, "Sure." I replied smiling a smile that said 'thank you'. Then picked a boy with short black hair but just long enough to put into a teenie tiny ponytail. "Will you bear my child?" He asked , "Nah" He shrugged at my answer "Worth a shot." I picked a boy with long black hair in a high pony, "You single?" He smirked.

"Yep" I replied, popping the 'p'. "Wanna go out?" He asked putting his hands together and leaning forwards on his desk, "I didn't pick you to ask a question again" I replied dryly.

"Okay Miss Higurashi sit down next to… Inuyasha." He pointed at a sleeping boy with two dog ears perched on top of his white, shiny hair, "And wake him up while you're at it." I nodded and walked to my seat and stared at the boy. I tapped him. He didn't wake up. I nudged him. He didn't wake up. I flicked him. He didn't wake up. I finally got frustrated and shouted, "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. She's so weird

Kagome POV.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

He shot up quickly from his desk, covering his ears, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, WENCH?" He shouted while glaring at me. His eyes were so beautiful. Like a golden sunset, "Well I'm sorry you just don't know when to WAKE UP WHEN YOU FREAKING HAVE TO!" I retorted. Inuyasha was about to speak until Mr Totosai shouted, "BOTH OF YOU, OUTSIDE, NOW!"

Inuyasha grunted and I scoffed while getting up and walking through the door, Mr Totosai followed behind. "I will not tolerate such foul language Higurashi, Takahashi. But considering you're at fault, Inuyasha will be let off." Inuyasha smirked at me as I scowled at him but then Mr Totosai continued, "Higurashi will be let off too, considering she is new." It was my turn to smirk and his turn to scowl, "Get inside and don't let it happen again." Mr Totosai said firmly. I heard Inuyasha scoff as he made his way inside after me and sat down, next to me. ARGH! I'M SAT NEXT TO AN IDIOT WITH NO MANNERS! Inuyasha saw the look of unease in my face, "What's wrong, wench?" I glared at him, "I dunno, the fact that I'm sat next to someone who hates me." I rested my elbows on the table and put my head on my hands and sighed.

"Who said I hated you?"

Inuyasha POV.

_Shit, did I really just say that? Damn, damn, damn, damn. That look she's giving me. DAMNIT, I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT! Wait. What?_

She turned her head so she was facing the front and smiled just a teensy weensy bit. _Huh? _

I was cut off by my thoughts when Mr Totosai spoke, "The Shikon no Tama is made up of four souls. What are the names of these souls, Higurashi?" I watched her stand up, as did everybody else, "The Shikon no Tama is made up of Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama, (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love)." Everyone watched in awe as she sat down, "Very good Miss Higurashi." Mr Totosai complimented but she wasn't listening. She was sat there, looking outside. I turned my head to see what she was looking at. It was a little girl on her dads shoulder. She smiled to herself and looked forward again. She's so weird.

**I know its short…**


	3. New Friends New Enemies

**4fireking: Thank you! I'm not an OC kind of girl but I'd love to give your stories a try since you gave mine a shot! **

** 23: Thank you for correcting my stupid mistakes. I have fixed it now! :D**

**I love Siberian tigers: you'll have to find out! ****:)**

**Seriously, if you like Kikyo, don't read. I know some people get mad when it Kikyo being the class whore or something. But it's my story, kay? :)**

**Kagome POV**

First day of school and I've already had a near detention. And it's because dog boy wouldn't wake up. Second period is over and it's time for break but then I see an unfamiliar but friendly face.

"Hey its break now, how about we hang out now?"

IT'S HER! THE ONE THAT PUT HER HAND UP TO ASK ME IF I WANTED TO HANG OOUT AT BREAK!

"Uh, sure…?" I said, wanting to know her name.

"Sango Taijiya" (A/N: Sooo original… XD)

"OK…" Well this is awkward.

"Let's go meet my friends I'm SURE you'll like them!" Wow, she sure is excited. How can I say no to that?

"Fine"

"YES!" And away we went. Well it was mostly her dragging me through the crowd. She suddenly stopped.

"Sango are we-" I stopped when I met a pair of golden eyes, "YOU!" I shrieked as I pointed at him. Inuyasha Taisho.

"Yes, _me_ wench." He said crossing his arms and looking towards Sango before saying, "Why the hell did you bring _her_ here?" What the hell is his problem?!

"Sango, I'm obviously not wanted here. I'll leave."

"Wait, stop." I turned around and watched as Sango pulled him by the ear and whispered something to him. I saw his pissed off face turn into scared, shocked one. She smiled and walked over to me.

"What did you say?" It was more of a demand than an actual question.

"Oh nothing" She said in a singing tone "This is Miroku Houshi, the pervert who asked you to-"

"Bare his children." I finished off for her.

"Hello my lady." He asked, kissing my hand. I heard Inuyasha and Sango growl. A loud slap echoed through the hall. It wasn't my slap, it was Sango's.

"You idiot, I tell you time and time again not to flirt with people but you don't just flipping listen do you?" She said fuming.

"Sango, you know my heart belongs to-" SLAP! It was obvious these two had a thing for each other.

"OH, INU- BABY!" I heard and ear splitting squeal.

"Oh, shit." I heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"Who is this whore?" She shrieked pointing at me. I'm not one of those people who let people say shit about them so you can kind of guess what I did, "Huh, last time I checked I wasn't you." I said clenching my fist.

"Do you know who I am? I'm Kikyo, the most popular girl in the ENTIRE school!" She said smugly.

"Well, kinky-hoe," I heard Inuyasha and Miroku chuckle and Sango burst out laughing. I wanted to laugh but I kept my straight face on, "DON'T get in my way if you don't want trouble." I said with venom dripping off every word. She tried to say something back but that was when her bitch crew dragged her out while scowling at us. I gave them the middle finger as they did so.

When they left we all burst out laughing. Minus Sango because she was laughing her ass off anyway, "You know," Sango put her arm around me and stated, "I have a feeling we'll be great friends.


End file.
